2001
2001 was a very important year for Nintendo. The Nintendo GameCube was released in the US, Japan, and Canada. It launched with 12 games, including Luigi's Mansion, Super Monkey Ball, and Madden NFL 2002. In addition, the Game Boy Advance was released in the US, Japan, and Europe. This was the successor to the aging Game Boy Color, and featured better graphics and a larger screen than its predecessor. It also included shoulder buttons (similar to the SNES controller), which weren't present in previous Game Boy units. Timeline Releases *February 27: ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' and ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' are released in Japan. *March 21: The Game Boy Advance launches in Japan along with Super Mario Advance. *April 6: [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'' and Silver]] are released in Europe and Pokémon 3: The Movie was released in theaters in North America. *April 9: Dr. Mario 64 is released in North America for the Nintendo 64. *May 11: Mobile Golf is released in Japan for the Game Boy Color. *May 13: The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons are released in North America. *June 11: The Game Boy Advance launches in North America along with Super Mario Advance. *June 22: The Game Boy Advance launches in Europe and Australia along with Super Mario Advance. *July 21: Mario Kart Advance is released in Japan for the Game Boy Advance. *July 29: ''Pokémon Crystal'' is released in North America. *August 21: Wario Land 4 is released in Japan for the Game Boy Advance. *August 27: Mario Kart: Super Circuit is released in America for the Game Boy Advance. *September 14: The Nintendo GameCube launches in Japan along with Luigi's Mansion. Mario Kart: Super Circuit is also released for the Game Boy Advance in Europe. *September 30: Pokémon Crystal is released in Australia. *October 5: The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons are released in Europe. *October 6: Kirby of the Stars premieres on Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting in Japan. *November 2: ''Pokémon Crystal'' is released in Europe. *November 9: Wario Land 4 is released in Australia for the Game Boy Advance. *November 16: Wario Land 4 is released in Europe for the Game Boy Advance. *November 18: The Nintendo GameCube launches in North America along with Luigi's Mansion. *November 19: Wario Land 4 is released in America for the Game Boy Advance. *November 21: Super Smash Bros. Melee is released in Japan for the Nintendo GameCube. *December 3: Super Smash Bros. Melee is released in America for the Nintendo GameCube. Events Games released in 2001 Nintendo 64 x=Please select a region. |-| Japan='6' games were released in Japan. |-| North America='14' games were released in North America. |-| Europe='16' games were released in Europe. GameCube x=Please select a region. |-| Japan='11' games were released in Japan. Game Boy x=Please select a region. |-| Japan='2' games were released in Japan. Game Boy Color x=Please select a region. |-| Japan='114' games were released in Japan. |-| North America='101' games were released in North America. |-| Europe='144' games were released in Europe. Category:Years Category:2000s Category:32-bit/64-bit era Category:128-bit era